1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise machines, and in particular to an adjustable weight-loaded dip-chin machine.
2. Background of the Invention
The dip-chin machine is one of the most important exercise machine available. This machine uses the resistance of one's own body to work the biceps, forearms, lateral muscles, triceps, chest, and shoulder muscles. Bars are provided for both dips and chins (also known as “chin-ups”).
Dips are performed by pushing oneself above the level of a pair of parallel dip bars located approximately shoulder-width apart. The exerciser grasps a dip bar with each hand, then lowers his or her body until elbows are bent and shoulders mildly stretched. The arms are used to push the exerciser upwards to the starting position. Leaning the body forward with elbows kept in works the chest muscles more. Keeping the body straight vertically with elbows close to the body works the triceps more. More strenuous dips can be accomplished by not permitting the exerciser's feet to touch the floor at all during the course of the exercise.
Chins are performed by pulling oneself upwards above a pair of roughly co-linear chin bars, grasping one bar with each hand. The chin bars are located above the shoulder height of the exerciser. The exerciser begins by grasping a chin bar with each hand, with palms facing the exerciser. The exerciser then pulls himself or herself upwards until either chin or chest touches the chin bars. The exerciser then slowly lowers himself or herself back to the standing position from which the chin exercise was initiated. Chin exercises strengthen the biceps, forearms, and lateral muscles.
One problem associated with current dip-chin machines is the inability to hook an arm bearing a weighted spindle in an elevated position, so that an exerciser may commence a squat series from a relatively erect position, and go as low as desired during subsequent squats. It would also be desirable to provide means to automatically release a hook holding the arm elevated when exercise commences.
Another problem with currently existing dip-chin machines is the absence of a solid platform to stand on, which is capable of accommodating different sized exercisers. The best foot support currently available is a pair of widely-spaced-apart foot supports, with a void in between which the exerciser could fall or slip into.
Still another problem associated with current dip-chin machines is the absence of an easily height-adjustable pair of squat handles, to aid in the squat exercise series.
Another problem associated with existing dip-chin machines is the lack of adjustability, either vertically or horizontally, of the dip bars and chin bars. This renders exercise difficult for non-standard sized exercisers. In addition, it would be desirable to vary the positions of the dip bars and chin bars in order to adjust the strenuousness of the dips and chins being performed, and to allow the exerciser to use the machine from an initial position standing either on the ground or on foot supports. This flexibility of use is not attainable unless the dip bars and chin bars are rendered adjustable on the dip-chin machine.
Still another problem associated with currently available dip-chin machines is the inability to add resistance acting against the exerciser's upward motion during dips and chins, thereby rendering the exercise more strenuous. Currently available dip-chin machines are either not weightable, or provide means to use weights to aid the exerciser during the exercise, thus rendering the exercise less strenuous. Thus, in order to make the dips and chins more strenuous it would be desirable to provide means of adding weight against the exercise being performed, not in aid of the exercise. In addition, it would be desirable to provide means for using elastic to work against the exercise, thus increasing the exercise value.
One currently available option is for the exerciser to wear a weight belt, from which weights dangle. While these weights have the effect of increasing the weight of the exerciser, and hence the strenuousness of the exercise, the procedure can be dangerous if the weights swing into the exerciser's limb(s), or if the exerciser were to slip off of the elevated foot support(s) and the heavy weights land on the exerciser's feet or other body part. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a safe way to add weight against the dip or chin being performed.